Beautiful Baby
by collegesoccer0507
Summary: Erin and Jay get a surprise one stormy night. My first multi-chapter story. Please be kind.
1. Jay

Jay woke up about 5am that morning and as he did, he was met with sight of his beautiful pregnant wife sleeping peacefully. He laid there for a few minutes just watching her and he could not imagine anything he would rather be doing. After a few minutes he planted a tender kiss on her head and hopped out of bed.

Jay dressed then grabbed his phone, ear buds, badge and keys and headed out for a run around the block. After an hour run he returned home and headed upstairs to get ready. As he was finishing, he paused again to admire his lovely wife. He couldn't imagine his life without her and could not wait to meet their little girl. He kissed her again and headed downstairs.

Once downstairs he walked to the garage and retrieved the special gift, he had gotten the night before. He placed it and the note on the island in the kitchen. He pours himself a cup of coffee, flicked on the TV and settled on the couch for a few minutes. Once he has finished his coffee he headed out to his truck to head to the district.


	2. Erin

Erin had been home on leave for about a week. She and Jay discussed with Hank that it might be good to start her maternity leave early and he agreed. Although she would miss coming to the district and working with her team the health the baby and herself was more important.

Erin awoke to the soft spring light shining through the window in their room. She sat up and stretched in bed she was 39 weeks pregnant with their first child. She sat there for a bit smiling and rubbing her swollen life filled stomach.

"_Good morning, baby girl. Daddy and I are so excited to meet you" _she said. She was met with a little jab to wear her hand lay on her stomach. She was feeling a little off this morning but thought it was just her anxiety.

After a few more minutes she decided to get ready for her day even though she wasn't really doing anything. She showered and dressing a fresh pair of black leggings and a purple long sleeve shirt. She then made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she found a note and a bouquet of pink and cream roses on the island. Tears formed in her eyes. Damn hormones she thought. She walked over smelled the flowers and they were beautiful. She picked up the note to see Jay's familiar handwriting on the front.

_Erin – my love, _

_I just wanted to leave you these roses as a reminder that you are so beautiful, strong, passionate and caring. I have loved you since the first day we met, and I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. I know you are nervous about what is to come, and I want you to know that I will always have your back and will stand with you through it all. _

_I love you so much sweetheart and I can't wait to see where life take us. _

_Love, _

_Jay_

Again, the tears formed in her eyes as she read the note. Her heart had never been so full of love. She sent Jay a quick text:

"Hey Babe, thank you so much for the beautiful flowers. I love you and I can't wait for you to come home."

She smiled and went about making herself something to eat and a cup of raspberry tea. When she was done cooking, she settled herself on the couch and flipped on the TV.

Jay arrived at the District just before 7:30am and went inside. He was instantly stopped by Sgt. Platt who asked how Erin was doing. After filling her in he proceeded upstairs. Hank saw him come up and came out to ask how our girl was. The guys spoke for a few minutes then Hank got a call and went back into his office.

He was sitting at my desk in the bullpen working on some paperwork when his phone vibrated. Smiling he picked it up when he saw it was a text from Erin.

"_Hey beautiful, I love you so much and can't wait to come home to my girls." _He replied.

Erin spent most of the morning double checking the things she had packed for them when they went to the hospital. She also organized a few things in the nursey. After checking a few more things off her to do list she was ready for a nap.

She made her way back down to the kitchen to make some lunch. She made herself a sandwich and filled a glass with ice cold water. Before she was about to go back to the living room, she got a sharp pain across her stomach. She gripped the counter with one hand and rubbed her belly with the other. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. After a minute it passed, and She made her way back to the couch. Throughout the afternoon she had a few more of the sharp pains in her belly. She tried to relax and eventually fell asleep.


	3. The Calm before the Storm

The day was dragging on and the team still hadn't caught a case, so Hank let us go early but asked that we keep our phones on just in case.

Jay walked out of the District and jumped into his truck. He headed for their favorite bakery to pick up a special treat. After the trip to be bakery Jay headed to the market to pick up dinner. A short while later he arrived home to a peaceful house. He placed his items on the kitchen counter and made his way to the living room. When he entered, he found his beautiful wife asleep on the couch. She went over and gently kissed her head and covered her with the blanket from the back of the couch.

When she woke up a while later, she noticed that the lights were on and the house smelled of something delicious. She got up but as she did, she hissed when a pain like the ones she had earlier stopped her in her tracks. When it finally passed, she went on her way to kitchen. When she entered, she saw her handsome husband cooking dinner for them.

"Hey handsome" she said

"Hey beautiful, did you have a nice nap?"

"Yea. I feel really off today, and I have had some pains in my belly". At those words he instantly stopped what he was doing and went to her.

"Are you ok? Do want to go to Med and get checked out?" he asked sounding slightly scared.

"I am ok. I am ready for her to just be here. It was probably just Braxton Hicks" she giggled. He smiled and kissed her lovingly.

"Ok well why don't you just go back and rest on the couch and dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He said as he flashed her boyish smile.

She smiled at him and waddled her way back to the living room to wait for him to bring their dinner. Just as she made it to the couch, she had another pain. She breathed though it and made herself comfortable.

Jay had prepared her favorite meal chicken parmesan with spaghetti and fresh garlic bread. They enjoyed their meal and watched the Blackhawks game. Throughout the evening Jay noticed Erin was moving frequently but thought maybe she was just uncomfortable today.

Jay got up to clear their dishes and asked Erin if she was ready for dessert. She laughed and said, "are you kidding of course I am".

"Good because we are having your favorite, raspberry chocolate cheesecake" He smiled. Her eyes lit up with excitement. He set off into the kitchen to get dessert ready. After he was out of sight Erin felt the tightening in her belly and slowly breathed through the pain. Jay was coming back into the living room just as Erin was finishing breathing through the pain. Setting the plates on the coffee table he sat next to her.

"Babe are you sure you are ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yea I am fine. I think she just keeps moving around" she says. He smiles and places his hand on her belly and says to their unborn baby girl "Hey little one I know you want to meet Mommy and Daddy but take it easy on Mommy". Erin couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok let's watch a movie and enjoy this delicious dessert" he smiles as he passed her a plate.

After dessert and a movie, Jay looked over and Erin was barely awake so, they headed upstairs to their room. Erin finished in the bathroom and made he way to their bed where Jay was waiting. She smiled at him as she laid down and tried to make herself comfortable. Once she was comfortable, he wrapped his arms around her, and they drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Sunshine after the Rain

Sometime later a loud clap of thunder scared Erin awake. She slipped out of bed and made he way downstairs to make some tea to calm her nerves. She made her way into the kitchen and turned on the kettle and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. Just as she set the mug on the counter to wait for the water to boil another clap of thunder, louder than anything crashed out and she felt her stomach tense with pain as she collapsed to the floor. She was all the way downstairs, and she knew Jay may not hear her as a harsh contraction gripped at her, warm fluid running down her leg.

" Jay!" she cried out as the pain tore through her.

Jay moved to hold Erin close but, found her side of the bed cold and empty. Getting out of Bed Jay went in search of his wife. He could hear the rain and thunder and he knew she did not like these storms. He made his way down the hall to the baby's nursey hoping that maybe she had sought comfort in there. We he reached the open door he was met with a dark room and no Erin in sight. Jay then had an idea that maybe she went to make some tea to calm her nerves.

" Erin?" he called out making his way down to the kitchen. He couldn't hear anything other than the noise of the storm, but suddenly as he walked through the living room, he heard a voice he knew all too well crying out for him.

" Erin!" he shouted running towards the kitchen and finding her collapsed on the floor, her face a mask of pain.

" God Erin, what's wrong?" he asked in panic, rushing over to her.

She sat on the floor, holding her stomach and crying in pain, her water had broken and was pooling around her legs.

"Jay…" she whispered in a pained voice, reaching out for him.

Suddenly a tree branch banged loudly on the kitchen window from wind of this terrible storm and she shrieked in terror, taking on another contraction as she clutched her stomach.

" Oh Erin!" he cried when she screamed, out of fear or pain or possibly both. Of all the nights to be born, their little girl had to pick this one. Trying to clear his head he knew he had to get her out of the kitchen and back to their room.

" Erin? Erin honey listen to me," he said firmly, lifting her chin up to look into her eyes.

" I need to get you out of here and back to the bedroom, so I am going to carry you. Ok?"

She nodded as he leaned down and put his arm around her back and the other under her knees. She relaxed and curled into his chest. The storm was really raging outside and even though she was scared about having the baby she felt safe in her husband's arms.

" We're almost there, babe" he said encouragingly as she tensed up with another contraction.

" Stay with me honey, I got you. You're doing great."

As he reached the bed and gently placed her down onto it. He placed a tender kiss on her lips and smiled.

"Our baby is coming today" she smiled back at him shakily.

"I'm right here with you Erin, it's going to be alright." Jay encouraged as she was breathing through another contraction. He knew that despite his attempt to calm her he knew she was scared, and he was trying his best to take that fear away. Suddenly, the lights went out in their room.

"Jay? What happened? " she asked, frantically searching through the darkness for him.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here looks like the power went out" he said, grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Jay, could you get me something to drink and a cool cloth to wipe my forehead?" she asked weakly.

"Sure babe. Be right back" he smiled and kissed her. He grabbed the flashlight off the table and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a couple bottles of water from the refrigerator. He made his way back to the bedroom. He came back into the room hearing Erin breathing through another contraction. He placed the water on the night table and went to their bathroom to retrieve a cool cloth for her.

" That better?" he whispered, brushing her hair back from her face and kissing her head.

" Yeah, I think the contractions are over for now" she sighed. She was relieved that the pain was over for now. The cloth on her forehead was soft and cool and she closed her eyes.

A little while later he smiled when he found her asleep and relief washed over him. She was free from pain, for the moment anyway. He contemplated taking her in his arms but decided against it, not wanting to wake her. Instead, he just sat very close to her, kissing her forehead gently and taking one of her hands in his. She awoke about ten minutes later with another strong contraction battling her system and she leaned forward to breathe in deeply.

"Aggghhh Jay it hurts so much" she cried.

"I know babe. I am so sorry for all the pain you are in. You're so strong Erin, far stronger than I'll ever be. I love you so much sweetheart."

" I love you too."

Another hour passed, and Erin's contractions were coming strong and fast. Jay knew she had to be getting close. Being police officers, they had both taken courses on first aid and delivering babies he just never thought he would be delivering his own baby. Jay was snapped back to the present when Erin called out his name.

"Jay…. I am feeling a lot of pressure and I think I am getting close"

"Yea it looks like we will have a baby very soon" he smiled at her.

A moment later Erin sat up and Jay looked at her with concern.

"I feel like I need to push" she panted.

Jay took a deep breath to steady his nerves and helped Erin position her legs back. "Alright Erin, I need you to take a deep breath and push for me alright? I need you to push now sweetheart."

She leaned forward and pushed with every amount of energy she had, her face tight with pain. She reached for his hands and gripped tightly.

" Keep pushing honey, you're doing great, " he said, squeezing her hand.

" I can see the top of her head." He said excitedly.

"Come on Erin you can do it you are so close" he encouraged.

Erin mustered us all the energy she had and pushed. Suddenly all the pain was gone, and she heard her baby crying. She looked up to see he husband, her love cradling their newborn daughter in his t-shirt. Jay looked up at her and smiled his eyes red with tears. He gently moved towards he and placed the baby in his wife's waiting arms.

"Hi baby girl. We are so happy you are here." She cried. She looked over and pressed her lips to Jay's with the most tender loving kiss.

"I love you so much. I couldn't have asked for a better partner to help me through this" she kissed him again.

I love you too. I am so happy and honored I was able to help bring her into the world." He smiled back.

Jay went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up a bit and grabbed a blanket and towels for Erin and the baby. When he came back into the room Erin was already nursing the baby for the first time and he swore he couldn't have been more in love than he was at that moment.

He helped Erin clean up and get more comfortable. As he stood by window in their room admiring his new family, he picked up his cell and placed a call.

"911 what's your emergency"

"This is Detective Jay Halstead CPD Intelligence I need an ambulance to my home at 2251 S. Indiana. I just helped my wife deliver our baby."

"Is the baby breathing?" the dispatcher asked.

"Yes, she is breathing fine" he responded.

"Ok Detective, we have an ambulance on it's way. Do want me to stay on with you until they arrive?"

"No that's ok. Thank you."

Jay walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Erin who admiring their beautiful baby girl.

"We need to give this little beauty a name now that she is here" he said

"How about Ava Elizabeth Halstead?" she cooed at the baby.

The baby looked up at her parents with her baby blue eyes and gave a little smile.

"That sounds beautiful" he leaned down to kiss Ava's head and then captured Erin's lips in a sweet passionate kiss.


End file.
